Never Again
by localchic17
Summary: Inuyasha is at it again, telling Kagome that he "loves" her. She catches him with Kikyo and leaves the group. She is attacked by Naraku and Kagura and blacks out. When she wakes up, she is greeted by amber eyes but it's not Inuyasha, it's not even Sesshoumaru...Who is it!


"...SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT!" Kagome stormed off, leaving Inuyasha once again, in a crater created by his face and body. "I'm so done with this, and I'm done with you...You said you loved me…" Tears streamed down her face as she walked past Sango and Miroku. "Lady Kagome, where are you going?" Miroku asked. "Kagome don't leave, it's not safe out there at night" Sango tried to stop her from leaving. "...Please Sango, Miroku; leave me be…" Kagome turned to them with red puffy eyes. Her eyes that held such fire and happiness, were now lifeless and void of any emotion. She got on her bike and pedaled in a random direction, not caring where it led her; as long as it was far away from Inuyasha and his lies.

Her eyes were so puffy from crying she didn't see the root that was sticking up 'CRASH!' Kagome hit the ground hard scraping her knee. 'Why?! Why does he tell me he loves me, but he keeps going back to her? She is not even alive, she is just clay!' Kagome thought as she curled up into a ball to resume her crying. "Kukuku, well Kagura; look at this our little Miko is all alone in the big world." Naraku walked towards Kagome and for the first time in her life, she didn't care. She wanted to die, to end it all. It was easier for her, right? "Dance of the Dragons" Kagura called out. Kagome looked at the wind demoness and awaited her death. 'Kami, I am ready to die….' Kagome thought as she was met with darkness.

"Miko…. Miko Kagome, open your eyes, you are not dead yet…" A voiced ushered Kagome to open her eyes, but she wanted to sleep a bit longer. It felt peaceful, quiet, she wanted to keep it like that forever. No worrying about being a "Jewel shard detector" or a "weak wench." "Miko Kagome you must wake up…." Kagome opened her eyes and saw golden amber eyes staring back at her.

"Inuyasha? Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. The voice laughed at her question and helped her to feet. "I am nothing like my ignorant pups Miko. I am Lord Inutaisho. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kagome." Inutaisho bowed deeply to her showing her the utmost respect a demon could. 'Pups? Oh my god, this is their dad?!' Kagome thought as she eyed him up and down. "You do kinda look like them Lord Inutaisho. Pleasure is all mine sir" Kagome began bowing, but was stopped. "Miko Kagome, you do not need to bow to me. You are stronger than me, hence you are a higher rank than I" Inutaisho explained. "Me? Strong? I think you have me confused with someone else" Kagome said. "Come Kagome, we must begin your training as soon as possible, we have stopped time to save you; but we must start now." Inutaisho took her hand and led her to a dojo that she didn't notice until now. 'We? Who is we' Kagome thought.

As Kagome and Inutaisho entered the dojo, she saw multiple demons and demoness and even a Miko? 'Whoa, this is too weird' Kagome thought as she hid behind Inutaisho. "Miko Kagome, may I introduce you to the First lords and ladies of the North, East and South Lands. Of course you know who the miko is, Midoriko.

"We will all help you with your training to become the new Miko of Jewel." Inutaisho took Kagome's hands in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Wait… wait a minute, I cannot become the Miko of Jewel if it is shattered right? I mean I can't start my training, defeat Naraku and make the Jewel disappear. I barely shoot arrows well. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku protects me and I… I… I am not strong enough. How do you know you got the right girl here?" Kagome wanted everything to stop. She wanted to go home and finish school, she wanted her mom and brother. Even her crazy grandpa made her miss home.

"Enough Kagome, we did choose the right girl." Midoriko spoke up. "You were the one it was born into, you are the guardian. You are NOT the reincarnation of Kikyo, you are not even MY reincarnation. You Kagome Higurashi, are the reincarnation of the Jewel itself. You are the TRUE guardian of the Jewel and when we are done with your training, you will be able to call all of the pieces to you." Midoriko walked towards Kagome and took her towards a window. "The Jewel has been tainted long enough and the time has come for it's true guardian to banish the evil. Let's begin Inutaisho." Midoriko shoved Kagome towards Inutaisho and led everyone else out.

"Good Kagome, you are getting better at drawing your reiki out and turning it into weapons and shields." Kagome looked at Midoriko with determination. It felt like forever since she began her training. Inutaisho taught her how to attack with brute force and how to fight with a sword he made especially for her with his own fang. Tai (Eastern Lord) taught her about the different poisons to use and the antidotes to cure it. He gave her a few bags of the poisons and antidotes. Mayumi (Eastern Lady) taught her about the different amours and crafted her an armor made of her own dragon scales. Hiroki (Norther Lord) taught her how to bend Nature to her will. Sayumi (Northern Lady) taught her how to set traps for certain enemies. Koda (Southern Lord) taught her how to use speed and stealth in battle. Nanao (Southern Lady) taught her how to stretch her senses out to feel her surroundings.

She was tired but kept training to excel in each session. Kagome sat on the tatami mats bringing her reiki out every now and then as each of her trainers attacked her. "Good Kagome, block. Attack. Defend. Attack." Inutaisho and Midriko called out to her. Kagome kept her eyes closed as she stretched her senses to see where each attack was coming from.

"Alright, that's enough training Kagome. You are ready to receive one final parting gift from us" Midoriko said. Kagome stood to her feet and looked at her teachers. "A gift for me? What is this gift you are talking about guys?" Kagome asked. "Cut a slice on your hand and hold it out." Inutaisho said. Kagome did what she was told and saw the others do the same. They each walked up to her and dropped a drop of blood into her cut. When Midoriko stepped up, she looked at Kagome and apologized for what was about to happen. As the last drop of blood entered her cut, a flash of light encased her. Kagome felt searing pain and screamed out wanting it to stop. But as soon as it happened, it was over. Kagome landed on her feet and was a little disoriented. Hearing gasps and cheers all around her, she opened her eyes to everyone and got a good look at herself. Her hair was midnight blue and knee length, her hands now had claws, she could feel the markings on her face, her pointy ears, she felt a bit taller? She could not believe what she felt and saw.

"What is all this? What happened to me?" Kagome asked. "We all mixed our powers into you, turning you into a demoness Miko. You are half demon and half Miko. This gives you the power to guard the Jewel for all eternity. Of course, you can wish it out of existence. This will cause no problems for you or the world as you are the true guardian." Midoriko said. "Kagome, it's time. You are finally ready to go back. Should you want to talk to any of us, just meditate and think of us. We will come to you while you meditate." Inutaisho took Kagome to the place where they first met. "I will miss you all of you" Kagome called out as she disappeared back into the real world.

"Dance of the dragon" Kagura called out. Kagome watched as the wind headed for her. Kagome closed her eyes and chanted a mantra. The wind died out and Kagome stood to her feet. "Naraku, Kagura, it's over" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest while she chanted. "Not so fast Miko" Naraku sent his miasma and a horde of demons towards her. "Miasma? Really Naraku?" Kagome flew the antidote and the miasma was purified. She drew her sword and called out to her reiki. With one slash, the horde was dead. "I do not know who you think you are Miko, but you will die tonight" Naraku charged her as a sword cut of his arm. "Sesshomaru?!" Naraku screamed out in pain as he retreated with Kagura into the night.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed. "Hn." Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother's wench. "Miko, you will tell this Sesshomaru what has happened. Follow me." Sesshomaru found a small clearing while he sat and listened to Kagome's story. 'That half-breed is a fool for leaving her for a dead woman' he thought as he looked at her. She was the most beautiful creature he saw. He knew she was going to be a great mate and mother to him and his future pups.

As she finished, Sesshomaru asked her if he would be allowed to court her and eventually mate her. Kagome contemplated on the idea but needed to get a few things straight with him. If he should mate her, she would be his only mate. They would need to adopt Shippo and Rin as their own and train them when the time came. She needed to complete the Jewel and guard it, or wish it out of existence. Sesshomaru listened and agreed to everything Kagome wanted.

"Why? Why would you want to mate with me? I was human and I am a Miko. You hate both." Kagome said. "I do not hate both, I just have a bad relationship with both. Humans fear demons. The one way they know how to deal with this fear is to kill it. Mikos are trained to hunt demons. But you are different. You love humans, half-demons and demons. You do not wish us harm.

You travel with a half-demon, a demon slayer, a monk, a nine tails fox and a fox kit. I want my mate to love any children I have with them. I want my mate to protect them. You show no fear when you challenge me. I do not want my mate to fear me, I want them to be with me for me and not because I am a Lord of the Western Land." As Sesshomaru talked, Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She finally found a worthy mate. One that would love her and their children. One that would put her first and not have a second mate or a second whore.

"Lord Sesshomaru, before you begin the courtship, there is something I must do" Kagome sat on the grass with her legs crossed and concentrated on all of the Jewel pieces. "Come to me" Kagome whispered as pink shards of light came flying towards her in all directions. The Jewel was complete, Naraku was gone and all was right in the world. Or at least she thought.

"Damn it, where is she? She should be back already" Inuyasha was pacing back and forth worth. "Well...if someone wasn't caught with that claypot, my mama would still be here… OW!" Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. "Inuyasha! You shouldn't hit kids" Sango reprimanded him. "He deserved it, that reincarnation will never be anything like me. She is weak '' Kikyo sneered at Sango. "You know what, you can HAVE each other. Kagome deserves better than this. Inuyasha, she helped you, she loved you and you would rather be with this bitch?!" Sango was close to tears as Miroku stood up and consoled her. "Sango shhh… it's okay. Let's go find Lady Kagome. Kirara, Shippo, come." Kirara and Shippo transformed and left with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and walked towards her.

"Come on Kikyo, we don't need them. We have each other and WE can complete the Jewel to bring back your soul and turn me human." Inuyasha pulled Kikyo to her feet and kissed her softly on the lips. "I have a few shards I collected" Kikyo showed it to him. "That's a lot more than what that wench has. She -" Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, the shards flew out of her hand and into the night sky. "What the hell?! Come on Kikyo, let's follow it. It's bound to lead us to Naraku." Inuyasha and Kikyo headed in the direction of the Jewel shards.

"Sango, look, isn't that Lord Sesshomaru. But who is that with him down there?" Miroku and Sango landed in the clearing to see what looked like Kagome but wasn't really Kagome. "Kagome?" Sango asked. "Leave the Miko be. She is calling the shards to her." Lord Sesshomaru motioned them to come over and sit by him to wait. When Kagome was done she looked at her hand at the completed Jewel. "Mama? Is that you" Shippo looked at her and slowly approached her. "It's me, Shippo I am sorry I left you" Kagome hugged Shippo. "Lady Kagome, you look different. What happened?" Miroku asked. "Well you see -" "Naraku!" Inuyasha crashed into the clearing with Kikyo on his back. "Sit." Inuyasha and Kikyo's face met dirt.

"Hahaha, that miko is too much Midoriko, that pup has no idea how strong she is." Inutaisho chuckled. "It seems your other pup is in love with her Taisho" "Yes it does seem he is. I can't believe how far he has come. He doesn't want my sword. He wants her." Inutaisho and Midoriko turned their attention back to see what would happen. Now that Kagome was stronger, they wanted to see who would dare challenge her.

"Kikyo, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha helped Kikyo to her feet and felt his blood boil when he saw his older brother. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru, I ain't giving you Tessaiga. You are gonna have to take it -" Silence half-breed, I never wanted your stupid sword. I wanted Kagome" Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. "WHAT?! YOU HATE HUMANS!" "Sit Inuyasha. You have no idea how much hurt you caused me. Sit Inuyasha, I wanted to die tonight. Sit boy, if it wasn't for your father, Midoriko and the first lords and ladies of the lands, I would have been dead. So just sit there and leave us alone." Kagome cried into Sesshomaru's chest. She lost her best friend, she wanted to be with him but time and time again taught her that she would never be enough. He loved Kikyo, she hated her and wanted her to die. She felt tired and fell asleep on Sesshomaru. He picked her up bridal style and turned to her group. "If you wish to follow us to my castle so be it…." Sesshomaru walked towards his lands leaving Kikyo and Inuyasha alone in the clearing.

"That bitch, she took the Jewel shards we had. Fuck! It's gonna be a while but we will kill her Kagura." Naraku looked at Kanna's mirror as he saw the group leave. 'Hmmmmm, maybe we can use the half-breed against her kukuku' Naraku thought.

/

'Hmmm this bed is so comfy' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes. She was met with Sesshomaru's sleeping form. 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' She thought as she admired him. She saw the stump that used to be his arm and felt bad. She wanted to regenerate the loss limb for him. It was her fault it was cut off in the first place. She placed her hand on the stump and concentrated on calling her reiki to heal it. To make it an exact replica of what was lost. When she was done, golden eyes stared at her in wonder. Blue met with gold and for a moment, she got lost in his eyes.

"Good morning Lord -" "No Kagome, you are to be my mate, I do not wish for you to use honorifics with me. Call me Sesshomaru, Maru, or Ai. I will do the same for you" Sesshomaru snaked his new' arm around her waist to pull her against his chest. "Okay, Maru" Kagome sighed into his chest. Taking a deep breath of his scent. It reminded her of the forest, calming and soothing her. "Come Ai, your group and kit wishes to see you and you need to eat." Kagome wanted to protest but her stomach had a different idea. It grumbled at the mention of food. "Haha, I guess I am hungry." Kagome and Sesshomaru got dressed and headed down for breakfast.

"Lady Sango, you are so beautiful in the morning, I can't help but to just kiss you -" "HENTAI!" 'Slap!' "Lady Sango you hurt me so…." Miroku caressed his face with Sango's red hand print. "Idiot" Shippo said as he ate a piece of bread with Rin. "What's Hentai?" Rin asked. "Uhhh you see Rin, a hentai is… ummm well -" Sango started.

"Good morning everyone" Kagome greeted everyone in the group. "Mama!" Shippo jumped into Kagom's arms. "Mama, what are you? You are not full human, but you are not a full demon either?" Shippo looked at his mother figure wondering what happened to her. "Let's finish breakfast and I will tell all of you about." The group sat down and listened to Kagome's story. From catching Inuyasha and Kikyo rutting in the forest, to Naraku and Kagura attacking her. She told them about Midoriko and the others who trained her. She told them of her transformation to a Miko Demoness and that she was the reincarnation of the Jewel and not Kikyo. As she finished she sent the kids out to play with Jaken.

"Now that the kids are gone, there is something I wish to ask of you both. Would you like to become part of my pack?" Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku to gage their response. "Kagome, I would love to be a part of your pack...but" Sango looked at Miroku. "I want to be with Miroku. As much as he irritates me, we love each other." Kagome squealed with delight and hugged her sister. "Oh Sango, I am so happy for you. If you hurt her Miroku, I swear to Kami I will end your lineage with you." Kagome threatened. Miroku paled and stepped back. He looked at Sango and then at Kagome. "Our girls sure are scary ne Sesshomaru?" "Hn. I dare say, I am scared sometimes of my soon to be mate."

"If you become my sister, you can still mate with Miroku and change him to be like you." Kagome told Sango. "Real;y?" Sango looked at Miroku and smiled. "Let's do it Kagome!" "Okay, we will do it right now. Come on follow me. Maru, is there a clearing where we won't be disturbed?" Kagome asked. "I have the perfect place Koi." Sesshomaru led them to a clearing with a garden and a stream. "Are you ready Sango? It will be painful, but it will only last a bit. You need to make a cut on your palm and I will do the same." Kagome handed Sango a knife and they both cut their wrists. They placed their palms together and a light encased them both. Sango groaned in pain as she stood up. Miroku looked at her amazed by the changes he saw. Her hair was black with blue strands, she had the same markings as Kagome the one thing he could not stop looking at was her eyes. They were now light brown with a hint of blue specks. "Sango, you look… you look… beautiful. My dear Sango." Miroku led Sango to the stream to look at her reflection.

"Let's go Sesshomaru, let's give the lovebirds some privacy." Kagome and Sesshomaru left the clearing to find the kids to ask them to be their real son and daughter.

/


End file.
